These Scars Are For You
by The Haruhiist
Summary: When Mello tells Matt one of his biggest secrets, their lives change forever. Contains mild MxM, becomes more obvious later on.
1. Please tell me

**MELLO'S POV**

"Mihael… run."

My mother was lying on the ground, covered in blood.

"Mummy, what's wrong?" I panicked, too young to completely understand what was happening.

"MIHAEL!!!"

That was the last thing I heard from her. Just then, I felt something warm running down my back, like someone had poured boiling water down my top.

I had been stabbed. Within seconds, I was lying on the ground, screaming with pain.

And then everything went black.

* * *

_7 YEARS LATER_

"Matt, come here a sec."

My roommate paused the game he was playing and jumped onto my bed. He was a complete nerd, but he was my best and only friend.

"What's up?" he replied, in his usual enthusiastic tone.

"No need to be so hyper," I sighed. He'd always been like this, ever since I first met him.

"Hmph."

Well, I suppose he couldn't help it. He had ADHD, after all.

"Anyway, I've been wanting to talk about this for a while." I said, trying to get Matt out of his super-crazy-hyper mode.

He nodded.

"Tell me… what's the worst thing that's ever happened to you?" I asked, without considering that this was possibly an inappropriate question.

The boy thought for a minute. I couldn't tell if he was sad or angry or whatever. I wasn't very good at telling how people felt just by looking at them.

"I don't know. What about you?" he said, surprisingly calm.

I took a deep breath.

"Matt, I'm going to show you something."

I took my black shirt off. (He'd taken baths with me before, so there wasn't really a problem with him seeing me without a shirt on.)

"You know this scar on my back?" I began.

Matt nodded his head, eager to find out more.

"That's where I was stabbed."

The redhead stared at me through his brightly-coloured goggles, his mouth wide open in amazement and shock.

"Really?"

"Yep. Happened around the same time my parents…"

I ended my sentence there, but even so, Matt understood perfectly.

He gave me a big hug, and it was so sweet I – wait, that sounded cheesy and stupid and very… gay.

Oh, what the hell. As long as _I_ knew it was just a friendly hug, it was OK.

Right?


	2. Shut up!

**MATT'S POV**

"Yep. Happened around the same time my parents…" said Mello.

I gave him the biggest hug I could possibly give him. I hope he didn't take it the wrong way and think I was gay for him or something…

"Mello, I understand." I whispered. "Don't cry."

He stared at me, with a strange mixture of emotions in his brilliant blue eyes. He looked extremely pissed off, but I could see tears building up. It wasn't like Mello to cry, and I knew him better than anyone else.

"I… was once in a similar situation," I confessed.

But it was more than just similar. It was almost exactly the same.

I shuddered. I didn't want to remember what had happened 7 years ago, and to think that Mello, my best friend in the world, had also gone through it was just… depressing.

The blonde boy suddenly wrapped his arm around me and started bawling his eyes out. I ruffled his silky hair and assured him that everything would be alright.

"How about we have a bath? That'll help us relax." I suggested, trying to lighten the mood as much as possible.

Mello was OK with this plan, and he walked into the bathroom. I followed him.

As we were taking our clothes off, I saw Mello staring at my back. He had noticed that I had a scar there too.

"Will you please stop staring at me like that? It's quite… yanno… uncomfortable!" I giggled, ignoring the fact that he had just discovered my scar. I was just trying to cheer Mello up the best I could.

I then practically dived into the bathtub, soaking the place and laughing madly as I splashed water everywhere.

Mello was still miserable. He slid into the bathtub, without saying a word. Suddenly...

"How could I have been so fucking STUPID?" he yelled.

"M… Mello?" I stammered.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed at the top of his voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I told you to SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Mello, please just tell me what's wrong." I whimpered, on the verge of tears.

"But… I can't."


	3. Anger

_Ahmahgah. Is this... AN UPDATE? :O_

_But yeah, this is where the cheesy slashiness starts. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**MELLO'S POV**_  
_

I didn't know whether I loved Matt or absolutely hated him.

To be honest, I was close to hating myself. I strutted around like I didn't care about anyone or anything, but there I was, crying to some crazy nerd who just happened to be my best friend. How pathetic am I?

"Matt… if I did something unforgivable, like rape or murder or something… what would you do?"

I really don't know why I asked it. But at the same time, I felt sick. Partially because I felt it was my own fault that my mum died. Also because I was fairly certain by now that Matt had gone through this as well.

He looked at me strangely.

"That's a weird question… and I honestly don't know what I'd do…"

Hmmm. Typical Matt.

I couldn't help but stare at the scar on his back. Matt caught me staring again. I diverted my eyes quickly.

"S- sorry!" I stammered.

"Don't worry. It's OK," the younger boy said. "You can talk to me about it."

Matt… the first person I could really trust. The first person who understood.

The only person to never betray me.

I smiled gently.

"You can talk to me about it, too." I told him. Forget all this stuff about not telling him. He was my best friend, he would never say anything bad about my secrets.

Matt smiled back at me.

"Hey, Mello," he said.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go out tomorrow?"

"What, like a date?" I laughed.

"N- no, nothing like that! Just… going down to the centre or something," he mumbled, blushing.

"Is that so…"

That's not a complaint by the way, j-just a joke. Just a plain, innocent joke… heh...


End file.
